powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Evil Dragons
Great Evil Dragons (大邪竜, Daijaryū) are the Jaryuu Clan's giant monsters: cybernetic, genetically altered dinosaurs which must be piloted from within. They have the kind of steering wheel that one would find in a nautical ship and the cockpit of most Great Evil Dragons is also a throne room for King Ryuuwon. Great Evil Dragon Dold Great Evil Dragon Dold (大邪竜ドルド, Daijaryū Dorudo, 1-2): In the first two Tasks, Dold swallowed High Priest Gajah after the Gordom God was destroyed. It was created by Ryuuwon and manned by three Jaryuu. When Dold was defeated by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive, Ryuuwon activated a bomb on Dold to blow up DaiBouken and kill the Boukengers, but the team kicked Dold away before he blew up, taking all three Jaryuu with him. It is based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger's Beast Knight God King Brachion/Super Beast Tank King Tanker. Was used for "Giant Sea Creature" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Great Evil Dragon Zard Great Evil Dragon Zard (大邪竜ザルド, Daijaryū Zarudo, 10-11): Ryuuwon was onboard Zard twice. It has immense strength and can fire Gatling gun blasts and chains that can wrap around the enemy. The first time, where he simply rode and Zard was piloted by a Jaryuu, he and Gajah defeated DaiBouken. The second time, Ryuuwon personally piloted Zard himself, but Zard was terminated by Super DaiBouken, nearly taking Ryuuwon with it. Zard's name is a pun on Lizard. It is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos. Was used for "Moltor's Robot" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Great Evil Dragon Girad Great Evil Dragon Girad (大邪竜ギラド, Daijaryū Girado, 10-11): Girad is an incredibly agile dragon that wields a boomerang. The first time that this speed type dragon appeared, it was manned by three Jaryuu, and both Zard and Girad managed to defeat DaiBouken. The second time in Task 11, Gajah personally piloted Girad. However, Super DaiBouken "Wall Shot" Girad's feet to the ground with Hyper Concrete (in order to squander Gajah's ambush attempt, the steering wheel was immobilized as a consequence) and terminated Girad himself, almost claiming Gajah's life. It is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's`Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix. Was used for "Dragonizer" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Great Evil Dragon Zorad Great Evil Dragon Zorad (大邪竜ゾラド, Daijaryū Zorado, 16, 33): Zorads are pterosaur-like Great Evil Dragons created by Ryuuwon for aerial combat. The cabin has room for just one Jaryuu: the pilot. Three of them were involved in the GoGo Jet's first dogfight and were soundly destroyed; Satoru Akashi even used the sun to blind the pilots of the remaining two. Their name is a pun on "sora" (空), the Japanese word for "sky". They are based on Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger's Blastasaur TopGaler. Was used for "Lavactyls" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (邪機竜グランド, Jakiryū Gurando, 33-34): A new type of Great Evil Dragon created by combining Ryuuwon's best genetic modification technology and the Questers' Gordom Engine technology, Grand is the ultimate cyborg battleship. Armed with laser cannons, can build temporary barriers and capable of unleashing unlimited number of Zorads. Its "Grand Blaster" can neutralize Ultimate DaiBouken's Ultimate Blaster. All these features make the Gordom Engine insufficient to mobilize it, being "The Sun of Lemuria" the only energy source powerful enough to make it fully operational. In a first attack, Grand's tremendous power made Ultimate Daibouken disassemble. However, after GoGo Voyager appears and destroys the entire fleet of Zorads, the energy given by "The Sun of Lemuria" ran off and had to retreat. After recharging in Task 34, Grand attacks again but is greatly overpowered by the just formed DaiVoyager and destroyed with the Adventure Double Screw. It is based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger's V-Rex. Was used for "Cybernetc Rex" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. * Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger